<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chamomile tea for the soul by disaster_sapphic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017530">chamomile tea for the soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic'>disaster_sapphic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Cottagecore, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Tea, literal tea, not gossip, they are very much in love, will add more tags if I think of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_sapphic/pseuds/disaster_sapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>domestic married life with luz and amity, also they live in a cottage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chamomile tea for the soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Close to dusk, the sun was starting to set, making the sky a slightly darker shade of blue while the horizon boasted a swath of pinks, oranges and yellows.</p><p>Amity held a basket of berries close to her when she left their fenced off garden, as a gentle breeze blew past and ruffled her hair, which she had allowed to grow long - about mid-back - and fade back into its natural shade of auburn. The skirt of the pink dress she wore, embroidered with flowers and reaching to her calves, also blew with the breeze.</p><p>She walked the winding path from their garden that led to a small, homey cottage that had some shrubbery and vines wrapped around its exterior. It looked quite unassuming. If not for the well kept gardens and blooming, healthy flowers surrounding it, any passerby taking a walk would barely notice it, or likely just think it was abandoned.</p><p>But it was the place she and her wife called home.</p><p>They had certainly made it look like it as well, and she sighed contentedly at the warmth that enveloped her when she gently opened the home’s door and stepped in, taking off her shoes. </p><p>She started walking into their kitchen, where she found her wife humming a soft melody as she chopped some vegetables and scraped them into a pot of steaming broth. She wore a simple white blouse, also embroidered with a floral pattern, underneath a pair of overalls. </p><p>Every time she saw Luz, she swore the girl could never get any more beautiful. She couldn’t help but sneak up on her as she was setting the cutting board in the sink, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist and burying her head in her shoulder.</p><p>Luz stiffened in surprise for a moment, but with a small glance back, relaxed in her wife’s hold as she turned around to return the embrace. She brought the shorter girl closer to her, pressing her cheek into her hair as she drew small patterns on her waist.</p><p>“Hey there, beautiful.” Luz greeted in a gentle whisper, at which the girl she was holding blushed, bringing her head up to look at her.</p><p>“Hi, love.” She whispered in return, bringing up a hand and lightly carding her fingers through the short, dark brown locks that her wife sported.</p><p>Neither of them wanted to move from the position, but eventually a high whistling noise grabbed their attention.</p><p>Their heads turned over to the stove, on which a tea kettle next to the pot was steaming. The two separated as Luz went over to turn that burner off and pour the steaming water into two mugs placed just next to the stove. </p><p>Catching on, Amity took a few boxes of tea from the cupboard, setting them out onto the table and taking one of the mugs that had been poured.</p><p>Both girls took a moment pondering over their options before picking out two different tea bags - peppermint for Luz and a jasmine-green blend for Amity.</p><p>With their mugs, the two walked down the same path to the cottage’s entrance, turning the corner to the right and being met with their living area. It was rustic, and small. Cramped close to a bookshelf against the right wall of the room was a plush couch, adorned with soft upholstery and a few pillows. Across from the couch was a fireplace, which the girls had lit up before Amity left. The fire was still crackling when they sat down, both bringing their legs up onto the couch. They both shifted closer, and eventually ended up with Amity’s legs piled on top of Luz’s. Her head rested on the taller girl’s shoulder, and Luz laid her head on top of Amity’s as they each held their mugs in both hands and took occasional sips, enjoying the ambience created by the crackling fire. By this point, it was darker outside, so the warm glow of the fire cast the room in a warm swath of dim light.</p><p>They allowed their eyelids to drop slightly as they cuddled closer together. Both girls smiled happily as they did so, beyond grateful for the simple peace and love they had found in their life together.</p><p>A life neither of them would trade for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>listen i'm a cottagecore lesbian okay? i just want to live in a cozy cottage and cuddle up with someone and a cup of tea while listening to hozier is that too much to ask for</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>